


You're My Best Friend

by yourebrilliant



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourebrilliant/pseuds/yourebrilliant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine enlists some old friends to show Kurt, and most of McKinley High, how he feels</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Best Friend

Propping his head in his hand, Kurt stared around the McKinley High School cafeteria and sighed wistfully. All around him couples smooched and stared into each other’s eyes and exchanged little tokens. Strings of crepe paper hearts had been draped along the long plastic tables in an attempt at decoration, and the band that usually played with New Directions had been roped into playing instrumental versions of famous love songs. They were on _Everything I Do (I Do It For You)_ at the moment but Kurt had already had to sit through _Eternal Flame, Baby, I Love Your Way,_ and _Faithfully_. Thankfully, Finn and Rachel had been too engrossed in each other to even notice the song was playing or Kurt would, no doubt, have been subjected to an impromptu repetition of their Regionals performance.   
  
Kurt sighed again, picking idly at the neon pink frosting on his cafeteria-issued valentine’s cupcake. He was seeing Blaine tonight, but somehow it wasn’t enough to stop him feeling like the only lonely person in the whole room. Not least because he seemed to be the only person in the whole school who hadn’t received a valentine’s present. Alright, Blaine’s movements were decidedly limited, but Kurt thought he might have arranged _something_ , a little chocolate heart in his locker, a flower or two on his front step this morning, but there had been nothing.   
  
Apathetically, he began to crunch his way through the tiny sugar hearts on top of his cupcake, trying to ignore the way Finn and Rachel were mooning at each other next to him. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a flurry of activity near the band and, turning his head, watched incredulously as a cupcake-munching Lauren Zizes directed her audio visual minions in the set up of an electronic projector and a large white screen. Just as one of the minions switched on the projector, there was a commotion at the opposite end of the hall. Twisting in his seat, Kurt leaned past Finn in time to see the Warblers, sans Sebastian, making their way to the front of the room. Several of them patted Kurt on the shoulder familiarly as they passed. They were all wearing bright red blazers with pink piping and pink and red striped ties, but they seemed oblivious to the absurdity of their outfits, or to the way their entrance had effectively brought the room to a halt. Even the most self-absorbed of couples were focused entirely on the brightly dressed boys congregating at the front of the room.   
  
When they were organised, two things happened at once; every Warbler moved, as one, to face Kurt, and one of the AV guys flicked a switch to reveal a massive image of Blaine, complete with pirate patch, smiling down at them all. Behind Kurt, Rachel squealed, but Kurt didn’t notice; all his attention was focused on the big, brown eyes of the man who was knocking every silly, romantic fantasy Kurt had allowed himself to entertain right out of the water.  
  
Someone adjusted the camera and Kurt could see that Blaine was also wearing the ridiculous red blazer and had the red and pink tie draped loosely around his neck. He could feel himself beginning to smile and saw Blaine smile, as in response.  
  
‘Morning, Kurt,’ Blaine said, his voice reverberating through the McKinley intercom. ‘I’ve got something to say to you.’ He winked at Kurt, and Kurt blushed, trying to ignore the knowing look Puck was giving him, and the way Finn was nudging him jocularly. While Blaine had been speaking, Lauren’s minions had been setting up a microphone stand in front of the Warblers, and there was only the smallest of pauses before they began to hum. It wasn’t one of the “Famous Love Songs” the band had been playing, but the tune was familiar, and Kurt frowned as he tried to recognise it. He gasped, realising what it was just before Blaine began to sing.  
  
‘ _Ooh you make me live_ ,’ Blaine sang, smiling down at Kurt from the projector. ‘ _Whatever this world can give to me, it's you, you're all I see._ ’  
  
’ _Ooh you make me live now, honey,_ ’ the Warblers sang, ‘ _Ooh you make me live._ ’  
  
’ _Ooh you're the best friend that I ever had,_ ’ Blaine sang, tilting his head in that familiar way he had; Kurt suddenly had an overwhelming urge to run from the hall and fling himself into Blaine’s arms. ‘ _I've been with you such a long time. You're my sunshine and I want you to know, that my feelings are true. I really love you_ ’  
  
’ _Oh you're my best friend_ ,’ the Warblers sang, smiling indulgently at Kurt. ‘ _Ooh you make me live._ ’  
  
’ _Ooh you make me live. Whenever this world is cruel to me, I got you to help me forgive._ ’ As he listened to the lyrics, Kurt had to concede that, for all it may not be a traditional Valentine’s serenade, it was certainly the perfect song for the two of them.   
  
‘ _Ooh you make me live now honey. Ooh you make me live._ ’  
  
’ _You're the first one, when things turn out bad. You know I'll never be lonely._ ’ Kurt laughed as he realised that Blaine, not needing a microphone since he was singing to a phone, was brandishing a round silver brush theatrically. ‘ _You're my only one and I love the things, I really love the things that you do. You're my best friend._ ’  
  
As they hummed the end of the song, Kurt noticed that the Warblers were beginning to arrange themselves in a single file. One by one, they stepped up to Kurt and handed him a red or pink rose, before moving on in an ordered line to the door on the other side of the room. As a bouquet formed in Kurt’s lap, Blaine continued to smile on him from above.  
  
When Kurt had blushingly accepted the last rose, Blaine watched him with raised eyebrows until Finn dug his elbow in Kurt’s back and Kurt stood abruptly.  
  
Kurt stared around at his silent schoolmates, the beaming members of New Directions, and then at Blaine. ‘Thank you,’ he said intensely.  
  
Blaine grinned. ‘Happy Valentine’s Day,’ he said.  
  
Kurt nodded, trusting that everything he couldn’t say in this room would show in his eyes as he stared into Blaine’s direct, loving gaze.  
  
‘Sorry to interrupt your lunch, everybody,’ Blaine said, winking charmingly at the rest of the room. Then he nodded to Lauren and one of her flunkies cut the connection. Feeling faint, Kurt sank back onto the bench, clutching the pile of roses to stop them spilling at his feet. Around him there was still silence as the rest of the Glee Club watched him.  
  
‘Well,’ Puck said after a moment, ‘that’s you lot screwed.’ When the boys looked at him in confusion, Puck gestured to the glassy expressions on the faces of all the girls in the room. ‘You’re never gonna top that.’ The boys looked from Puck to the girls in consternation before immediately bursting into a flurry of discussion about how to outdo Blaine’s performance and regain the attention of their girlfriends. The sound was enough to break the spell in the cafeteria and all around them the couples went back to their mooning and smooching, paying no more mind to Kurt. As he returned to his pudding, Puck winked lazily at Kurt, and Kurt smiled in response.  
  
~*~*~  
  
‘I suppose you’re pretty pleased with yourself,’ Kurt said, trying to hide the fond amusement in his tone as he watched Blaine trying to read with only one working eye. Blaine looked over to where Kurt was lounging in the doorway, eyebrows raised.  
  
‘Too much?’ Blaine asked, frowning slightly. ‘I wanted to make up for not being there, but you did look kind of…overwhelmed by the end.’ He looked concerned, and Kurt immediately crossed to take his hands.  
  
‘Of course not!’ he said quickly. ‘It was amazing! It just caught me by surprise, that’s all. I’ve never had a valentine,’ he added quietly.  
  
Blaine leaned over and kissed him deeply. ‘Well you’ve got one now.’  
  
Kurt smiled. ‘And the best one, too,’ he responded. ‘I think half the student body are in love with you now.’  
  
Blaine laughed quietly. ‘Too bad,’ he said decisively. ‘I’m taken.’  
  
Kurt leaned in to kiss him. ‘And now,’ he said when they parted, ‘it’s time for _my_ valentine’s surprise.’  
  
Blaine looked at Kurt, intrigued. Winking at Blaine exaggeratedly, Kurt stood and retrieved a large bag from the doorway. Dragging it over to the bed, he removed two wooden trays, which he set together to form a “table”, one of Blaine’s roses in a glass vase, which he set in the middle of the “table”, and several foil containers emblazoned with the Breadstix logo. Blaine watched in awe as Kurt unpacked everything and arranged it to his satisfaction.   
  
‘There,’ he said after a moment, ‘you can’t go out for a date, so the date comes to you.’ He beamed at Blaine and was rewarded with a dazzling smile in return.   
  
Blaine cracked the lid of one of the foil containers and smiled at the contents. ‘You know my order,’ he said quietly.  
  
Kurt grinned. ‘Of course. I was going to bring you coffee, for the romantic symbolism of our last valentine’s day,’ Blaine covered his face and groaned, ‘but you shouldn’t have caffeine right now, so I brought dinner instead.’ Reaching out, he gently pulled one of Blaine’s hands away from his face and smiled encouragingly at him.  
  
‘I love you,’ Blaine said quietly.  
  
Kurt smiled. ‘Happy Valentine’s Day,’ he said quietly. ‘Now, eat your dinner.’


End file.
